La Alegoría Del Retorno
by Liebheart
Summary: El balón siempre vuelve a él, no importa lo que haga diga o piense.


**Disclaimer : Todo Brothers Conflict le pertenece a Atsuko Kanase.**

 **Pairing : Subaru & Emma.**

 **N/A: Posible Spoiler...sorry XD**

* * *

 **L** a alegoría del retorno _._

* * *

.

.

.

El sonido del revote que emitía ese balón anaranjado lo hacía vibrar. Era una sensación incomparable que ascendía mágicamente hacia sus extremidades superiores, la descarga eléctrica culminaba en su pecho al poder encestarla con precisión para marcar el tanto esperado.

Siempre había sopesado la idea de ser el mejor en lo que él creía que era lo único que sabía y podía hacer. Natsume se lo había dicho con anterioridad, él sería el mejor de su equipo siempre y cuando se esforzara por conseguirlo.

Su distanciamiento con su hermano mayor le era doloroso, sin embargo debía proseguir por su sueño, eso era lo más importante, aunque ya no confiara demasiado en la persona que le había aconsejado.

Cada vez que impulsaba el balón, este volvía a sus manos, aquello además de ser completamente lógico y predecible, en él ocasionaba cierta gratificación. El balón siempre volvía hacía él, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera lanzado o rebotado contra el suelo.

Claro estaba que aquel glorioso deporte no se practicaba en solitario y que una de sus bases fundamentales era la coordinación de equipo, la estrategia y la victoria. Hace tiempo le habían nombrado capitán, también hacía tiempo que había recibido aquella beca de Meiji.

Él se consideraba alguien demasiado hábil en el juego pero un completo inútil en el amor, por eso prefería ignorarlo por completo. Aquellas miles de cartas que aguardaban ansiosas dentro de su casillero siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar: un cesto de basura cercano.

No importaba que chica se acercara a él, simplemente no le interesaba en lo absoluto. No era, tampoco que fuera asexual, claro que no, él era heterosexual en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ocurría que aún no sentía una atracción tan significante como para desviar su vista del balón.

El balón siempre volvía hacia él no importaba que pensara o como se comportara. Ese pensamiento estaba colmado de ideas egoístas que algunas veces resultaban ser crueles alegorías. Existían ocasiones en las que repensaba el asunto pero siempre caía en la misma conclusión, el amor y él no eran compatibles ni en un 5%.

El deporte y la victoria se sostenían en la auténtica estadística y el azar que se vestía de mito estrepitoso, el cual hacia sufrir a cualquiera de su equipo hasta que el silbato del referí no timbrara en sus tímpanos, indicando el fin del juego. Para sentir el orgullo resplandeciendo en su pecho inflado al ver el tablero de números digitales anaranjados dándole el triunfo de un juego ganado.

Sin embargo ciertos acontecimientos cambiaron su vida. Eran cosas significantes pero que él se empeñaba en disminuirlas tanto y como podía. Era ese rostro de porcelana y ese aroma que a veces tenía el privilegio de inhalar por las mañanas. Y esa vocecita que invadía sus oídos con dulzura instalada. Era su corazón que resonaba y sus mejillas calientes que le hacían desvariar y necesitar acciones físicas por las noches.

Y en su mente una tormenta de pensamientos que rodeaban la idea de un amor reconocido. La mirada desaprobatoria de su hermano mayor hundía puñales en su pecho. Él había jurado y perjurado que muchos días, tras caer el alba, se echaba una carrera por los al rededores siempre desembocando en su antigua casa. Había replanteado la idea de viajar lejos e instalarse al otro extremo de la ciudad, su rendimiento recaía y la inconstancia de su hermano era cada vez mayor.

Él no la amaba tanto, después de todo, sus hermanos la amaban completamente por él. La protegían en su casa y la adornaban con piropos desgastados. Hasta había visto en los ojos de Natsume un tinte rozagante distinto al hablar de ella.

Podía permitirse odiarse a sí mismo y a su poca suerte, el balón difícilmente le obedecía y ya pocas veces era encestado. Él quería permitirse amarla tanto y como su corazón le exigía, pero la confusión y su sueño estaban obstaculizando la carrera.

Era tarde y solo quería volver a casa. Él la amaba con toda su alma, pero debía alejarse por el bien de ambos.

 _"¿Me esperaras?"_

Un susurro que sale de sus labios antes de subir al tren eléctrico. Él la ama de eso no hay duda y quizá ese sentimiento sea más fuerte que cualquier otro. Que su deseo de hombre haya nacido con brillos lujuriosos pero con una inocencia tremenda y que sus ojos propios, le comunicaran tres mil caricias por segundo cada vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera que tanto adoraba.

El balón siempre volvía a él no importa cuántas veces lo alejara de él y la victoria estaba asegurada solo si ella se encontraba en las gradas sonriendo dulcemente. Desde el momento en que acepto el remolino que insertaba vibrantes sensaciones en su mundo, sintió como los pilares de este se erguían fortalecidos y deslumbrantes. Siendo el deporte instrumento de pasión y ella su felicidad completa.

.

.

.

* * *

Holis :D

Ademas de que Natsume sea un envidioso al 100% de Subaru, hay que aclarar que nadie fue competencia para Subaru en el amor de Emma, aunque claramente todos los hermanos Asahina se la hayan besado/toqueteado toda la serie...¬¬ _**Disgusting**_

Subaru fue el único que aguanto sin hacerle nada y la amo en secreto siempre :$ Es mi Crush, déjenme soñar(?

Finalmente para que las otras pairings no se sintieran tan fracasadas (? , se crearon los mangas "feat" jejej **NADIE PUEDE EVITAR LO CANON BBS :V**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
